Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Heroes from the Sewers
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Heroes from the Sewers is an upcoming animated television series based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. It seems like a cross between the Mirage Comics, films, and 2003 and 2012 TV series. Plot Darkness has settled over New York City as the evil loan shark known as "The Shredder" and his evil Foot Clan have an iron grip on everything from the police to the politicians. The future is grim until four unlikely outcast brothers rise from the sewers and discover their destiny as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The Turtles must work with the teenagers April and Casey to save the city and unravel Shredder's diabolical plan. Characters 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *'Leonardo/Leo' (voiced by Dominic Catrambone) - *'Michelangelo/Mikey' (voiced by Mikey Kelley) - *'Donatello/Donnie' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - *'Raphael/Raph' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - 'Allies' *'Splinter' *'April O'Neil' - April O'Neil is the 16-year-old girl of African American descent who befriends the Turtles. Her character is inspired by Jackie from Cyberchase. *'Casey Jones' - Casey Jones is the 17-year-old boy of white American descent at April's school who falls in love with April. *'Leatherhead' *'Metalhead' 'Villains' *'Oroku Saki/The Shredder'- Oroku Saki is an evil loan shark, ninjutsu master and shipyard agent who wears a spiky, samurai-themed armor. *'Foot Clan' - Foot Clan is a gang of ninja agents, guards and assassins founded by the Shredder in Japan, but later stationed in New York. *'Karai'- *'Hun'- *'Baxter Stockman'- *'Tokka' - Tokka, along with Rahzar, is another one of Stockman's first experiments with gene manipulation, and one of Shredder's mutant henchmen. He was an alligator snapping turtle that was stolen from the city zoo and was injected with mutagen added with the DNA of villainous figures like Oleg of Novgorod and Captain Clawscar, becoming an anthropomorphic snapping turtle with a durable, spiked shell. Tokka speaks in distinctive, nasally voice. *'Rahzar' - Rahzar, along with Tokka, is another one of Stockman's first experiments with gene manipulation, and one of Shredder's mutant henchmen. He was a German Shepherd that was stolen from the animal shelter and was injected with mutagen added with the DNA of villainous figures like Oleg of Novgorod and Captain Clawscar, becoming an anthropomorphic canine with the razor sharp claws and teeth. *'Bebop' - Bebop was a lean, mohawk-sporting, Asian American (as opposed to an African American as he was portrayed in the 1987 series) thug employed—and mutated—by Shredder. During a fracas with the Turtles, Shredder turned these gang members into mutant creatures. Bebop became a warthog, still wearing his purple Mohawk and a black punk gear. *'Rocksteady' - Rocksteady was a large, blond and burly Caucasian thug with a military haircut employed—and mutated—by Shredder. During a fracas with the Turtles, Shredder turned these gang members into mutant creatures. Rocksteady became a rhinoceros; he is heavily built and military themed; his typical attire includes a green cargo pants, a surplus army helmet, a pair of goggles, a gold-yellowish tank top, and a shotshell bandolier slung over his left shoulder. Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Science Fiction Category:Crime Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Science fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Martial Arts